How Sydney and Adrian first meet
by VAlover21
Summary: Adrian is now trying to cope with his break up with Rose. What will happen when he goes to Las Vegas and meets someone special. R&R.


**A/N: Okay this one-shot is based off one of my shot drabbles…well sort of. Haha. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own VA the fabulous Richelle Mead does. **

* * *

Sydney's pov

Adrian is so annoying. All he is just another royal moroi, who only thinks of himself. He is also a big drinker and smoker. I seriously cannot be near someone like that. Gross. Oh and did I mention that he is just like all the other creatures of the night. All he does is eat, sleep, drink (oh I mean blood and alcohol), and talk about how humans are low life creature who aren't necessary in life. Ugh. People like him make me sick.

Beside I seriously don't need a guy; I lived this far with no boyfriend. Who says I need one now? Especially someone like him, I know I helped Rose out but she did save my life, several times. I owed her one.

Anyway what I'm trying to say is I will NEVER EVER date Adrian Ivashkov! No matter how cute and sexy he is-NO I just did not think of him as _sexy _and _cute._ Ugh, why is life so dam complicated!

* * *

Adrian's pov

I just got to a casino in Las Vegas called Treasure Island. I hope I can get my mind off Rose and cradle robber. Ugh.

I walked inside and headed straight to the bar. I go myself the strongest drink they had. I then noticed the most beautiful women I ever saw.

She was beautiful with her wonderful blond hair and the clothes she wore. Don't get me started on how good those legs look. She was wearing high heels but they weren't too tall to make her look like a stripper.

I walked over to her; she was by the blackjack table. A woman who knows how to play, she is just my type of girl.

I sat down next to her and glanced at her. She glanced back.

"Well looky here, it's the wonderful Adrian Ivashkov" she commented. How did she know my name?

"Well looky here, if it isn't a woman I just meet and is a wonderful guesser at names" I said. She finally looked in my direction and I noticed the tattoo on her left cheek. She was an Alchemist. Wow didn't see that coming.

"Well" she said "I am not stupid and I think I can recognize someone I have seen and heard of a lot".

I smiled and ran a hand through my hair. "So you have heard of me?"

"Yes but I have to know, don't I" she replied. Damn she was a smart mouth.

I nodded. "Yes but I can tell that me being around you doesn't bother you" I replied.

"Why aren't you a very smart boy" she said returning to her game.

I smiled and glanced at her numbers she had. It all added up to 18.

"Hit" I said in a low tone. She glanced at me questionably and I just smiled and nodded. "Trust me" I told her.

"Hit" she said to the dealer. He set out another car and just as I thought she had 21. She smiled and said "21".

The others at the table groaned and she took her winnings. She then left and I followed.

"What are you a little lost puppy" she said, glancing back at me. She definitely did have a smart mouth.

I smiled and followed her to the cashier. She set her winnings down and waited for the woman to count up how much to give her.

"So" I said "I don't know your name but you know mine".

"Sydney Sage" she told me. Mmmhhh….her name sounded beautiful just like she was.

I smiled. "Well Ms. Sage" I said "I am curious, what brought you to Vegas?"

"I just needed a little time to myself, so I figured Las Vegas would be the best place to get my mind off things for a while" she admitted. "What brought you here?"

"Well, I wanted to get away for a bit and I knew Las Vegas was the best place to get things off your mind and I also knew the place very well" I told her. "But I would love to get to know you better."

She blushed and collected her money from the woman and thanked her.

"How about we go back to your room and get to know each other a lot more Ms. Sage" I said.

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "Alright Mr. Ivashkov, we can go back to my room" she said "BUT you owe me one".

I smiled and nodded. "And I know the best way to repay you Ms. Sydney Sage" I said wiggling my eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

That got a giggle out of her. Boy was she amazing.

I know she will be all mine.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
